


It's Not Her Fault..

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Manipulation, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Eugene took the Moonstone to protect Rapunzel and now Zhan Tiri won't leave him alone until he destroys her. But what happens when he refuses?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	It's Not Her Fault..

He felt like he was going crazy. Taking the Moonstone to protect Rapunzel was one thing, fleeing from the scene and hearing her broken voice call after him was another. He just couldn't face her after what he had done.

Eugene couldn't stop thinking about what her face looked like just before he ran. It had been two months already and the way she sounded always plagued his thoughts. His heart was constantly being crushed by what he had done to her.

He couldn't even bring himself to go to Corona and apologise. Coward. That's what he was. The ghostly Blue Girl always let him know he was a coward for not going back.

"You have to go back." She said once again, her voice growing more annoyed every time she said it. "Look at what she's taken from you. You aren't happy because of her."

The man reached up and touched the Moonstone on his chest gently. He shook his head. "No. None of this is her fault. I just... I just wanted to protect her."

Seeing how vulnerable Eugene was brought a sick smirk to the demons face. She knew she could manipulate him to do anything with him in this state. The ultimate power of the Sundrop and Moonstone would be in her hands sooner than she thought at this rate.

"Eugene," she called, pulling on a fake consoling voice. "You protected her for absolutely nothing. Rapunzel has already moved on."

Eugene's eyes snapped up to look at the girl. His heart clenched at the though but her knew Rapunzel better than anyone. She wouldn't just do move on after two months. Right?

No, of course not! She wouldn't just forget about him. Sure, he had done a pretty horrible thing but she still loved him.

Oh, who was he kidding? Who could love someone who stole their destiny just to protect them. He could barely even live with what he did to her, how on Earth could she still love him?

"Now you know, Eugene." Her voice broke him out of his endless thoughts. "She's forgotten about you. She loathes what you've done to her. She doesn't care about you."

"Then why did you tell me to take this stupid stone!" Eugene shouted, his voice cracking on the last word. He sighed and sat down on the nearest tree stump, running his hands through his electric blue hair.

A laugh made him stop his actions and look at the girl. She slowly moved so she could stand right in front of him. "I didn't know she would move on as quick as she did."

Hearing those words broke the man's heart break even more and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He blinked them away and shook his head, trying to listen to the positive side of his brain, though he knew it was no use.

"Who is she with?" His voice was quiet and broken.

Zhan Tiri snapped her fingers and a cloud of dust summoned right beside her. She had worked hard learning how to manipulate different situations to show other people when she was imprisoned and now she could finally do it to get what she wanted.

"See for yourself." Another sickening smirk painted itself on her features as she stepped aside to play the scene.

Rapunzel was walking around town hand in hand with someone. Her smile was bright and it was one of the only smiles she had saved for Eugene. Her laugh rang out in the otherwise quiet forest and finally, she spoke.

"Bastion! Come look at this!"

The man, who was holding her hand had let go to circle around her to see what she wanted him to look at. He had an extremely deep voice and it seed like the ground around him would rumble when he spoke.

"That's beautiful, Sunshine."

Eugene's heart stopped. Only _he_ called her 'Sunshine'. Despite the pain in his chest, he continued watching the scene unfold before him.

Bastion stopped suddenly and took both of Rapunzel's hands. "I am so sorry, Rapunzel! I know Eugene called you that, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't apologise. He's gone and I hope he's never coming back. I don't want to see him and quite frankly, after what he did, anything I ever _did_ feel for him is gone. I couldn't care less about him anymore."

The cloud went away when Eugene dropped his head into his palms.This time, when the tears came, he let them fall. She really had moved on.

His heart was shattered at the thought of Rapunzel not loving him anymore. He'd done everything he could to protect her and she didn't even care.

It wasn't her fault though, he'd never blame her. She didn't deserve what Eugene did to her, even if it was for her own safety.

Now, thinking about how he hurt her made him cry more. He would never be able to get her back now, not when she had someone else. It felt like his heart was being stomped on as he thought about Bastion and Rapunzel. Even though he was completely torn, he knew that she was happy now.

"Oh, Eugene," Zhan Tiri faked her sympothy for the broken man before her. Her plan was about to fall into place. "Look how upset you are! You know, there is a way to fix this."

Eugene looked up at her, his cheeks red from crying. "What do you mean?" He choked out.

"Go to Corona and destroy her. You were trying to protect her and all she has done in return was break your heart."

He choked on air as the shock of what she said had sunk in. His eyes were wide and his heart was racing. He couldn't kill Rapunzel. He wouldn't kill Rapunzel.

"I- I can't!" He felt the fear bubble up insidr him. "She doesn't deserve to die! I'm not going to kill her."

Zhan Tiri watched as he grew more and more flustered. She held back a gleeful laugh as she witnessed him break his walls down. Even though she was still trapped, with him like this, she could control his every move. He was vulnerable enough for it.

Red rocks sprouted up around him and his heart rate quickened once more. Remembering how the rocks responded to his fear just after he took the Moonstone, he tried calming himself down. The rocks stayed put for the moment.

Until she had flicked a hand towards him and his body went completely stiff. He stood up without even wanting too and before he knew it, he was following the mysterious blue girl as they walked to where he knew Corona was. The rocks followed.

He tried restraining himself. He tried moving anywhere but where they were going. But it was no use. He didn't have control over anything his body was doing. And he knew that she had something to do with it.

"Please!" He exclaimed, his voice desperate. "Please don't make me do this!"

This time, she laughed wickedly. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

The red rocks grew larger and towered over them as they walked. With every step, Eugene got more scared for Rapunzel's life.

He cried out as he struggled against himself. He knew she wouldn't hear him, but he had to say it. He had to speak it out, knowing it would probably be the last time he'd ever get to say it.

So with tears streaming down his face as he was forced to walk towards the kingdom he so wanted to protect, he called out into the forest. "I'm so so sorry, Rapunzel. I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> so thats my first ao3 thing! sorry if that hurt lol. trust me, i was having a bit of a cry writing it so you aren't alone jdjfnfnnfmdnd
> 
> anyway!!! i hope you liked it???? hopefully??? if you want, you could give me feedback cause i probably need it oops


End file.
